Bipolar junction transistors (BJT) arrays may be used for various applications including, for example, memory devices. Some BJT arrays are known to use the intrinsic base region as the conducting layer. Unfortunately, this may mean that the base parasitic resistance is undesirably high. Decreasing base resistance by increasing doping dosage to the base may not be a suitable solution for the high resistance at least in part due to a detrimental effect on current gain, beta.